


Mansuetude (January 25, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Word of the Day Prompts, maybe? - Freeform, personality study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn is the definition of a gentle giant. Drabble.Word of the Day: Mansuetudethe quality or state of being gentle : meekness, tameness





	Mansuetude (January 25, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've never heard of this word before. I did my best, even though I have my qualms with Qui-Gon as a person.

Qui-Gon Jinn, while an absolutely massive man, was widely regarded as a... gentleman, for lack of a better word. He was a negotiator, a politician without the guile. He gave the impression that he _cared._

 

Long hair and a lined face made him look stately. Bright blue eyes radiated trustworthiness. A smile in the right place, words appropriately pitched, often saw him solving conflicts with both sides satisfied and complimentary of his skills.

 

Of course, like all people, he was not perfect. He gave off the impression of gentleness, but just under the surface was durasteel. He had Values and Opinions, with capital letters, and nothing could sway him one he’d made up his mind. It could be a good thing; Qui-Gon Jinn was not a man who lacked in conviction.

 

But sometimes, his convictions were wrong-headed, and hurtful. The durasteel under the veneer of velvet bruised and broke people he cared for, who cared for him. He didn’t mean it to, but it did, anyways.

 

Obi-Wan was far smaller, and far less intimidating in build, than his old Master. He did not wear velvet over durasteel; he wore durasteel over velvet. He could use both, and he was always unfailingly polite, but his heart was soft.

 

 

He never felt as though it helped, to be soft-hearted, but it was his strength. He just recognized it too late.


End file.
